


Shenanigans

by Common_fan_writes



Series: Batfam Moments [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I don’t own DC, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Common_fan_writes/pseuds/Common_fan_writes
Summary: All the bat brothers have been de-aged, retaining their memories but receiving child-like traits in their personalities. Or, rather, highlighting their childishness. They unwisely decide to pass the time by playing hide-and-seek. Bruce thinks his kids are perfectly fine playing as he’s working on the antidote. That is, until Richard approached him, seeming quite upset. He was also soaking wet.
Series: Batfam Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this sitting in my notes, and I thought some of you would enjoy it. I hope you like it!

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked, wondering what happened this time. 

“Damian keeps cheating at hide-and-go-seek,” Richard explained with a sniffle. 

“What is he doing?” Bruce questioned. 

“He put a tracker on me,” Richard answered. 

“Why are you soaking wet?” Bruce wondered. 

“I tried to break the tracker,” Richard replied. 

“And how does that include becoming soaking wet?” 

“Well, at first I just tried whacking it with my fist. Then I tried to slice it in half with a knife; I accidentally cut myself in the process. After the knife failed, I tried to electrocute the tracker. That hurt... And then I jumped in the shower and turned the water on in an attempt to short-circuit it. That’s why I’m wet.” 

After Richard was done explaining, Bruce was past the point of wanting to facepalm. Why were his children like this? He just wanted to turn them back to normal. He had to find Damian and tell him not to cheat at hide-and-go-seek. Damian sighed and removed the tracker from Richard. As Bruce left, he heard Richard say. 

“How about we just play tag instead?” 

He heard the others agree, and something told him this would go terribly wrong as well. 

Next thing he knew, there were gunshots echoing around the house. Before Bruce could get involved, he heard a yelp. 

“Tag, you’re it!” Jason’s voice called. 

Bruce ran over to them as fast as he could, and saw Tim bleeding out on the floor. 

“Tim!” Bruce ran over to him. 

“It’s fine, Bruce. I’ve been shot before,” Tim said as he stood. 

“That doesn’t mean you’re fine. Let’s go get that wound treated,” Bruce replied. 

“Does this mean I win?” Jason asked with an innocent expression on his face. 

“No,” Bruce answered. “Don’t shoot your brothers.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Jason yelled as he ran off. Bruce was about to get involved when one of Damian’s shurikens flew down from the ceiling and knocked the gun out of Jason’s hand. 

“F*** you, Damian!” Jason yelled. 

“Language, Master Jason,” Alfred intervened. 

“Sorry, Al.” 

“Now, let’s try to play a game that no one gets hurt in, understood?” 

“Yes, Alfred/Pennyworth,” all the boys responded in unison. They all ran off to go play, except for Tim, who was still bleeding out. 

_What am I going to do with these kids?_ Bruce wondered as he left him with Alfred and got back to work. He could hear his children playing nicely for a few minutes. 

That is, until there was a loud crash from the manor. Bruce exited the Bat-cave yet again, only to find Richard lying on the floor, trapped inside a chandelier. 

“Hey, B,” he greeted, “I was an idiot.” 

“What happened this time?” 

“Well, the others dared me to try and do a triple-flip off the chandelier. I figured it would be fine since I’ve done it before, but my foot got caught in the chandelier, and I kind of maybe accidentally broke it.” 

At this point, Bruce really did facepalm. 

“Seriously, Dick? Can’t you kids just find something to do that won’t hurt you?” 

“Well, the others are getting a board game,” Richard replied. 

“That actually sounds relatively safe. Don’t let anyone get hurt, please.” 

“Okay, Bruce,” Richard ran into another room, where Tim and Jason were setting up a game. Tim was bandaged now, and he seemed to be doing pretty okay. 

_That’s good,_ Bruce thought. _Wait-_

“Where is Damian?” Bruce asked. 

“Getting Cassandra,” Jason answered as he removed a game piece from the box. “I’m red and no one can stop me from being red.” 

“Isn’t Cass taking a nap?” Tim questioned. 

_And that was Damian,_ Bruce assumed as there was another crash. 

“I have brought Cain!” Damian called as he slid down the banister, land on the ground gracefully. Bruce sighed and left again. Cassandra wouldn’t harm Damian any more than whatever caused that crash. 

Bruce wasn’t pestered anymore, but the Manor was suspiciously quiet. When he went to check on everyone, they were all gone. Bruce sighed. He took out his phone and called Cassandra. It was only a moment before she answered. 

“Hello, Cassandra. Do you know where your brothers are?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you with them?” 

“Yes.” 

“Where are you?” 

“Outside.” 

“Are you fine watching your brothers?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay. Good luck. Bye.” 

Bruce hung up and got back to working on the antidote. Now he could finally work in peace... hopefully.


End file.
